monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
"Oh, I forgot. *removes head*." -Headless Headmistress Bloodgood in Abominable Impression Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is in charge of the students at Monster High. Like her name implies, she can take off her head whenever it pleases her. Bloodgood also teaches some of the classes at Monster High, like Trigular Calcometry 101, and is known for giving out tons of homework. She rides her horse Nightmare through the school halls and will use horse analogies on anything. A doll for her was revealed SDCC 2011 as part of a poll to vote for the next doll. Her doll traits are not only a detatchable head, but a taller body compared to the other to the female students. She did not win the poll (she and the Daughter of Arachne lost to Scarah Screams) and whether a doll of her will be made is currently unknown. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood can be pretty strict at times, but she knows what best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time. Portrayals It is currently unknown who provides Bloodgood's voice in the Monster High webisodes. Monster High Fright Song Video In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The one that portrays Headless Headmistress Bloodgood the most is the Headless Boy, but it is unknown who he is played by. It is also possible that the analogue for the Headless Headmistress could be the teacher briefly shown writing on the board towards the end of the music video, although only her arm is seen. The teacher's laugh at the end does sound somewhat like the Headless Headmistress in the webisodes. Physical Description Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. She wears a long purple dress with buttons that resembles a cape, a red tie and a white long sleeved frilly shirt underneath, black pants, and black riding boots. She also has dark purple-red lips and purple eyeshadow. Classic Monster The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is set circa 1790 in the Dutch-American settlement of Tarry Town (based on Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of, a lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper] who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise. Relationships Family None of Bloodgood's family is mentioned. Friends According to Abbey Bominable's Diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. Her name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that female horses are called mares. Appearances First seen in the webisode Totally Busted. She is later seen in "Freakout Friday", "Mad Science Fair", "Idol Threat", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Frightday the 13th", "Fear Pressure", "Abominable Impression", "Frost Friends", "Dueling Personality", "Neferamore" and "Fright On!". Referenced in the webisodes "Substitute Creature" and "Back-to-Ghoul". Notes * According to the Electronic Fearbook her favorite quote is, “Losing your head is no excuse for not doing the right thing.” * Her credentials in the Electronic fearbook are the following: ** Sleepy Hollow State B.S., Equestrian Studies ** Marie Antoinette AEM M.A., Horticulture/Para-Psychology * "Sleepy Hollow State" refers to the "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" story on which antagonist Bloodgood is based. * "Marie Antoinette AEM" refers to the (in)famous French queen Marie Antoinette, who was beheaded during the French Revolution. * In the webisodes, her head and neck can detatch from her shoulders. The doll, however, can only remove it's head * At the San Diego Comic Con, a prototype doll was seen for Headmistress Bloodgood. It is distinctively taller than most other female dolls (with the exception of Nefera), even without her head. Gallery AbominableImpression.jpg|Headless Headmistress Bloodgood in Abominable Impression MHSDCCV.jpg MHSDCC.jpg MHSDCCNDV.jpg MHHHBSDCCD.jpg MHHHBSDCCCU.jpg Freakout Friday - Bloodgood frog.jpg MHHHB.jpg MHsite.png Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 1.29.20 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 1.30.15 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 1.30.22 PM.jpg HMBloodgood_norunning.jpg|No running.....It's wet Fright On Cage.jpg Dp60.PNG Dp50.PNG Dp49.PNG Gggg.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Girls Category:Characters with Dolls Category:San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters in Fright On! Category:Monster High staff